En tinta azul
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO, Para Hiei existen muchas formas de decir te amo, y Kurama sabe que cuando es su cumpleaños Hiei se lo dice sólo de una manera. Hiei/Kurama. Romance-Drama.


_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les he usado luego de inspirarme.

_**Notas: **_

Mi primer one-shot de esta pareja sin utilizar canción; espero les guste la idea y si no, también espero me lo digan, pido disculpas si es que Hiei me salió muy fuera de contexto; pero luego entenderán el porque amedida que vayan leyendo la historia. (Estas cosas surgen por culpa de los ficks de Perla Negra, quedé tan sentimental que por increible que parezca al fin terminé de escirbir este fick, seguiré leyendo más, quizás de esa manera termine otros dos que comencé -risas-), si tienen cualquier queja o comentario sobre el estilo de narración que he usado, están en su derecho de decírmelo.

Nos veremos

* * *

.

_**En tinta azul**_

… _Soy acompañado por tu mirada en silencio…_

…_Callados en un mar de besos que hablan…_

_-Anónimo-_

_.  
_

Siente el despertador sonando y a continuación su cuerpo se estira bajo la ropa de cama, Hiei desliza una mano por el colchón para corroborar que su compañero siga durmiendo a su lado. No le encuentra, se muerde los labios luego de ello; Kurama seguro se ha ido al jardín a eso de las once. Se frota los ojos taciturnos color carmín para que se despeguen de la nebulosa en la que yacía su mente desde hace horas; no le importa el sonido del martirizante despertador porque el sueño que tuvo durante la noche había sido delicioso; especialmente porque en el había estado la silueta del zorro, especialmente porque en el yacía la voz del kitsune riéndose en su cara.

_-Es para siempre, recuérdalo zorro-_ recordó la imagen del sueño, la manera en que se vislumbró a si mismo sentado en medio de un puente color caqui, a su lado el Kitsune estaba vestido de azul apoyado en la baranda del mismo puente. Merlín, le volvía loco siempre que usaba esos colores pero sabía que aunque hubiese sido real el momento jamás le diría nada de aquello.

_-¿No te aburres de mi?-_en el sueño Kurama se sentaba a su lado, las piernas del zorro se dejaron caer desde la madera del suelo al otro extremo de la estructura del puente. Recordó que sintió como la brisa del viento corría bajo sus delgados pantalones; y que luego de ello guardó silencio pues bajo ellos circulaba un lago que apenas si se lograba escuchar. Hiei se fascina con la imagen que yace en su cabeza, porque el cabello de Kurama se mece de un lado a otro debido a la brisa del viento que sabía, corría bastante fuerte, hojas color cereza se desprendían de los árboles a su alrededor.

En el sueño estaban en otoño.

_-Hn, ya me acostumbré, pero no me obligues a vestir como humano otra vez-_dijo, Kurama se ríe, se lleva las manos por la cien; se ve a si mismo experimentando un espasmo cuando la mano del zorro toma la suya de improviso; y luego de eso sólo queda mirando al zorro.

El kitsune cierra los ojos.

_-Será para siempre entonces-_ dice el zorro, y le besa la palma con los labios; vislumbra en su cabeza como quita de golpe la mano para que Kurama dejé de hacer eso y se sonroja. Siente como la sangre sube hasta sus mejillas, y el zorro ríe.

_-Olvidé que no te gusta que haga eso Hiei-_

_-Pues no lo olvides más baka kitsune-_ y al recordarle se sonríe con sarcasmo; el sueño tenía aroma a guinda mezclada con frutillas.

Le gusta porque Kurama huele a guinda, le gusta porque la fruta favorita del kitsune son las frutillas. Le gustó tanto aquel sueño que piensa que quizás al zorro le agrade la idea de recibir como regalo una canasta llena de frutillas para su cumpleaños, pero no; porque el regalo que quería darle llevaba ya unas seis semanas de trabajo.

-Me queda el cabello- dijo, al levantarse de la cama queda con la mirada en el espejo de su cuarto, ojeras se dejan notar bajo las pupilas; esta más delgado. Hiei lo sabe por como se marcan desproporcionadamente los huesos de sus pómulos.

Roza la cara con un dedo, filoso, quizás luego debería de ir donde Yukina por un consejo, pero no hoy.

Sale del cuarto sin camiseta, trae sólo pantalones de jeans negro, se dirige a una habitación de la casa que mantiene con llave porque en ella yace el regalo de cumpleaños del kitsune, quedan dos horas para ello pero el korime siente que a Kurama le gustará su regalo.

Cuando llega a la alcoba vislumbra una tela casi terminada a la cual sólo le falta pintar el cabello y los ojos.

Pero él no pintará los ojos, porque no quiere hacerlo simplemente. Queda mirando la estructura del cabello, la tela es pequeña pero le gusta saber que puede dibujar al kitsune cuando quiera porque se lo sabe de memoria.

Y a Hiei le gusta pasar horas bosquejando el rostro del zorro, le gusta borrar una y otra y otra vez hasta que la silueta de la cara se parece, porque Kurama es perfecto, porque el kitsune tiene esas confecciones de niña que no ha visto en otra persona. El korime sabe que cada vez que le dice a Kurama que quiere pintarlo el corazón del zorro se agita, porque Hiei pone toda su alma en ello cuando tiene un pincel en la mano.

El zorro fue quien le regaló su primera tela.

Toma un pincel, le lleva al tarro de pintura color azul del centro de su mesa de trabajo, no quiere un cuadro con colores, sólo quiere un cuadro azul.

Quiere que el regalo sea hecho sólo con esos tonos porque Kurama se ve bien con ese matiz, porque cuando el zorro viste de ello el corazón de Hiei palpita con más potencia, porque cuando le ve de azul sabe que esta de mejor humor que otros días.

Y a Hiei le basta con eso.

Mira su pintura cuando se acaba la cabellera, se sonríe.

No ha pintado los ojos.

Toma la tela luego de ello, no escribe la fecha ni su nombre en ella; porque para él esas cosas no son importantes. Sale del cuarto manchado de azul y a toda velocidad, siente como el corazón late porque quiere mostrársela al zorro, pero al mismo tiempo preciente que el corazón le dolerá a Kurama aunque no sea esa la intención.

Pero no se detiene en ningún momento.

-¡Kurama!-grita cuando le ve en medio del jardín oliendo las flores, es la imagen del cuadro que acaba de hacer; sosteniendo sólo una margarita mientras le va quitando los pétalos al botón de la flor.

-¿Mmm?-exclama el zorro. El kitsune viste con la camisa azul del sueño de anoche; Hiei se acerca lo más posible hasta que vislumbra como el rostro del kitsune se gira hacia donde ésta porque ha escuchado el sonido de su voz.

-Feliz cumpleaños- susurra en su oido mientras experimenta como le llega el aroma a fresas del cabello del kitsune, y coloca la tela en las manos de Kurama de tal forma para que no se le caiga; Kurama experimenta un nudo en medio del pecho porque sabe que no puede ver el regalo de Hiei.

Pero le gusta que el korine insista en dibujarle; porque Hiei le ha prometido que lo hará hasta que él recupere la vista.

Kurama recuerda la misión en la que no volvió a ver, pero no le importa, de eso ya ha pasado casi un año, y durante un año a vivido en una idilio con Hiei como pareja; porque el korime hace todo lo que más puede por Kurama.

Porque sabe que Hiei le quiere, y que él ama con todo su corazón a Hiei.

-Gracias-dice mientras sostiene con toda la fuerza que pueden sus manos el trozo de tela, y experimenta como el corazón late con potencia cuando Hiei le toma la mano para que delineé su propia silueta con un dedo. Esta fresca la pintura, lo sabe porque se siente fría la tela del cuadro. -¿Qué es?- pregunta, el korime toma aire antes de contestar.

-Eres tú y una margarita- dice, Kurama deja el cuadro sobre el césped para que se seque y luego de ello abraza a Hiei con tanta fuerza que sabe que quizás romperá a llorar en un rato. El otro se queda quieto experimentando el sonido del corazón del zorro como tantas veces desde hace un año que vivían juntos en el nigenkai.

-No los pinté Kitsune- susurra en su oído, Kurama siente como se le hinchan las mejillas y como se muerde los labios; sus manos retienen con tanta fuerza ahora al korime que piensa quizás le deje sin aire.

Con tanta fuerza que sabe luego Hiei va a enojarse, pero es que presiente que si no hace eso el otro se esfumaría para siempre de su lado, presiente que si no le retiene despertará de aquel idilo en el que ha vivido; porque la verdad es que aquello es demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Pero sabe que lo es porque Hiei esta quieto escuchando el sonido de su corazón; y él escucha en silencio también el del korime palpitar.

-Te quiero- exclama porque sabe que Hiei no ha vuelto a pintarle los ojos.

Porque le ha prometido no hacerlo.

Hiei no les pinta en ningún cuadro porque le gustan demasiado, porque esos ojos fueron lo primero que vislumbró en el kitsune, pero podría pintarlos porque se los sabe de memoria, pero prefiere esperar a volver a verlos con los suyos propios.

Por ello no tiene pintura verde hasta que llegue ese día.

Y al vislumbrar como el zorro deja de abrazarle siente que quiere contarle su sueño de anoche, por lo que separa de su abdomen el cuerpo de Kurama.

-Kitsune, vamos adentro- dice, y el zorro le sigue, Hiei experimenta un escalofrío cuando una mano le toma la suya pero prefiere no decirle nada hoy.

-_Sólo porque estas de cumpleaños_-piensa.

Kurama se ríe porque sabe que a Hiei no le gusta ir de la mano, pero cuando está de cumpleaños no le reclama por ello; se sonríe y se dirigen a la cocina sin decirse nada. Y es que sabe que luego Hiei le preparará un tazón de frutillas de postre como todas las veces en que termina de pintarle un cuadro.

**-Fin-

* * *

**

Gracias por leer.

* * *

.

**_...Yo pensé que podría superar esta fría soledad..._**

**_...Pero todo pinta gris, no veo el sol más brillar..._**

**_...Escondida tras mis ojos dejé esa pintura que yo misma soy..._**

-León-

Amano Tsukino


End file.
